


This Much

by celeste9



Category: Primeval
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2049978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeste9/pseuds/celeste9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becker presents Lester with a few gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Much

**Author's Note:**

> For 'Tyrannosaurus Rex' on my Primeval bingo card, because I was stalling on the original fic. For the curious, these are items that do in fact exist, and you can see them [here](http://www.cafepress.com/mf/51228950/dinosaur-tea_mugs?productId=508350656) and [here](http://www.cafepress.com/mf/80325210/cute-dinosaurs_magnets?productId=1196008584).

“I got you something,” Becker said, plopping down in the chair in front of Lester’s desk. He set down a mug and pushed it over.

Lester picked it up. On the front of the mug was a drawing of two Tyrannosaurus Rexes having what looked to be a tea party. Underneath the picture the text read, ‘Tea Rex’.

Becker’s grin was the epitome of shit-eating.

“I think this is grounds for the termination of our personal relationship,” Lester said.

“Are you sure? You might not want to speak too soon because I got you something else as well.” This time the item Becker presented him with was a magnet.

The magnet had a picture of two cartoon dinosaurs on it. The first dinosaur was holding its tiny arms up and saying, “I love you THIS much!” The second dinosaur’s speech bubble said, “That’s not very much...” It looked about as unimpressed as Lester felt.

Lester looked up at Becker.

Becker was still grinning.

“Would you like me to show you how much I love you right now?” Lester asked dryly.

“Oh, your arms aren’t long enough for that, James,” Becker said. He rose from his seat and leaned over the desk in an audacious attempt at a kiss, but Lester moved his head so Becker’s mouth only grazed his cheek.

Not that that diminished Becker’s amusement in any way. He laughed and said, “Just to prove how amazing I am, there’s still one more present.”

“I can’t wait.”

Becker, having straightened to his full height, pulled a pair of tickets out of his pocket and flashed them at Lester. They were for the opera.

“This much?” Lester said, and stretched his arms out.

Becker laughed again and when he tried for another kiss, this time Lester allowed it. “I’ll wear a tux and everything!” Becker promised, before walking back out of Lester’s office.

Lester used the magnet as a paperweight and the next time he went for coffee, he took the mug with him.

_**End** _


End file.
